Promise me the Prom
by Fer Lyre
Summary: When there's a will- there's always a way to get to the prom!


13-Rachel and Race meet for the first time.  
2-Estella marries a Spanish guy called Paulo.   
2-Jessie is born by them.  
2-Estella divorces the Spanish guy when Jessie is one year old.  
13-Race gets engaged to Rachel after he learns that she is pregnant with their son, Jonny.  
45-Benton goes to India on a trip and falls in love with Neela, and marries her.  
45-Hadji is born by them, then Neela's father, the Sultan of Bangalore dies so Hadji is declared Sultan.  
12-Estella moves to Rockport with Jessie and meets Race and they fall in love.  
12-Race breaks up his engagement and marries Estella.  
45-Benton breaks up with Neela when he learns that she was actually bethrothed to someone else. He takes Hadji back to Maine with him.  
43-Rachel and Benton meet and fall in love and get married. Jonny is born and they keep him.   
12-Race and Estella divorce and Race comes to work as Benton's bodyguard.  
-Several years later Rachel dies and Jessie is brought to live in the compound.   
  
  
Location::McDonalds Rockport, Maine  
It was a crisp, cold afternoon in February when Roger 'Race' Bannon first met Rachel Wildey. He was on a break from his time-demanding CIA job. She was job-hunting in Rockport, Maine. Both were 23 and single. They happened to meet in a fast-food joint. Rachel had just picked up her order of fries, hamburger and coke. She couldn't find an empty seat and her hands were aching from holding up her heavy tray. Race saw her and shifted to the side-seat to make room for her. She smiled at him gratefully and took her seat.   
"Thanks Mister......"   
"Bannon, Race Bannon" he replied, flashing a smile.  
"Thanks, Race"  
After finishing their meals in silence they started a small timid conversation.  
"So, may I have the pleasure of knowing your name? " Race tentativly inquired.  
Rachel smiled cautiously, "Rachel, Rachel Wildey"  
"Mmmm... Rachel's a pretty name"  
"No it's not! It's perfectly horrid. So, what's your proffession?"  
"Umm.... I'm a sales person" Race lied."And what's your job?"  
"That must be a tiring job! I'm just job-hunting at the moment"  
"So, do you live in Rockport?"  
"Oh no! I live in Australia, if I find a job here I guess I'll settle down here"  
"Then you're Australian?"  
"Well, half Australian, my dad's British, and you're American I presume?"  
"Yep, pure southern-fried Texan American!"Suddenly, Race's mobile started ringing. He whipped it out of his jacket and clumsily switched it off. A puzzled Rachel stared at him in bewilderment.  
"Uh... aren't you gonna answer that?"  
Race smiled at her charmingly and gazed into her eyes. "Oh, it can wait..."  
"But you didn't even check who called!"  
He was starting to look slightly uncomfortable. "Fur on a Catfish! Look at the time! I was supposed to meet someone an hour ago!"  
"You're right! I suppose it isn't awfully rude of me to say that I MUST leave right now!"  
"Ofcourse not! So, Rachel, you seem really nice, should we meet again sometime?"  
"I'd love that, lets meet for dinner, TODAY"  
"Ok, if you give me your current address, I can pick you up at seven?"  
Rachel nodded and plunged into her handbag. She finally emerged with a card on which she hurridly scribbled her address.She smiled at him and handed him the card.  
"So, is this a date?" she asked seductivley.  
Race grinned at her. "You bet your boots it is!"  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Location:: Somewhere deep in the jungles of Columbia  
  
A lady with long, crimson hair walked to the campfire and threw logs into it. A short man with blond hair ,who looked incredibly similar to a weasel, whistled at her figure as she bent down to pick more up. She glared at him as she came up and 'accidently' stepped on his foot as she went back to her tent. The same man came up to his dark-haired companion and started mumbling.  
"Dat 'Stella, she eez won heeck of a woman!"  
His friend stared coldly at him. "Please, Mr. Morrenz, this is a modest camp, we are simply here to discover artefacts from the past, we are not here to make passes at each other"  
He turned his gaze to the lady's tent and grinned.  
"By the way, her name's not Stella, it's Estella, Estella Velasquez "  
  
Meanwhile, Estella sat on her warm camp rugs all bundled up against the chilly climate. She twisted her long hair up into a neat bun and took out a book to read. She wasn't able to concentrate much, because the light her old-fashioned oil-lamp gave out was not exactly sufficient enough to read a book.  
Soon her thoughts drifted to a certain handsome Spanish footballer she was currently engaged to. His name was Pàulo Umbrè, he was a professional footballer and he had stolen Estella's heart many times.  
Estella's gaze fondly lingered on the diamond ring Pàulo had given her. They were due to marry in three weeks.  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
Location:: A church in Columbia  
  
The day of the wedding, Estella had the jitters. She had just found out that she was pregnant with her and Pàulo's child. Even though she was so nervous, such a radiant bride had never been seen before.  
She lowered her head to ward off the flashes of light from cameras. Pàulo was a pretty famous footballer, so all of the press had shown up. Slowly, as she approached the altar, she lifted up her face to look at her husband-to-be. He smiled at her and they joined hands, ready to be husband and wife.  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
8 months later, Jessica Irene Velasquez-Umbrè was born. She took to her mother's looks with grass green eyes and flaming red hair. Pàulo and Estella loved her very much, more than anything in the world...  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
Location:: Estella's house in Columbia  
  
"GET OUT!!!!!! GET OUT!!!! I NEVAIR VANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!!!! "  
"You von't see me again Estella, I'll make sure of that!" Pàulo calmy replied to Estella's screams.  
"Are you threatening me PÀULO??!! ARE YOU THREATENING ME??!!!!!!"  
"I might be! Estella, I uzed to love you... what happened to uz? "  
"And YOU are azking ME??? Did you forget Isabella that fast?? How I walked into my OWN bedroom one day and found you zleeping with HER?!"  
Pàulo hung his head in shame and nodded sorrowfully.  
"You are right, I shall have to leave. We will get a divorze... and I will marry Isabella. And you? What will you do?"  
Estella looked at him sadly, almost mournfully, her tears welling up.  
"I guez I shall have to move zomewhere elze, and take Jessie with me"  
Pàulo put his arm around her and gave her one long,last hug.  
"Will I ever see you and Jessie again?"  
Estella thought for a moment and nodded slowly.  
"I will bring her to zee you, but you must never let her know that you are her father..."  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Location:: Race's apartment in Rockport  
  
Race stared at the wall numbly.  
"Race? Did you hear me?" Rachel inquired.  
Race turned his head slowly.  
"Yes, could you just,like, umm... repeat that?"  
Rachel shrugged and looked deep into his deep blue eyes. "I said, I think I'm pregnant with your baby"  
Race would have fainted if she hadn't been looking into his eyes so intently.  
A month ago, he had woken up next to Rachel in his apartment. They had gotten drunk the night before and neither remembered anything from then onwards. Race wrung his hands together thoughtfully.  
  
He slowly removed a small ring box which he was planning to present a few days later. He got down on one knee and looked into Rachel's sky blue eyes.  
"Rachel Sarah Wildey, would you give me the honor of being your husband?"  
Rachel wiped away her tears and nodded, unable to talk.  
"I take that as a yes!" Race exclaimed.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Meanwhile...  
  
Location :: The Royal Palace, Bangalore, India  
  
Benton Quest peered out of his old-fashioned balcony at the calm blue lake outside. He drew in some fresh air and returned to his work inside. At age 30, he was highly succesfull in certain fields. He had slowly developed his own company, Quest Enterprises and had built two or three great mansions in the states. Now, he was on a business trip in Bangalore, India.  
At five 'o' clock precisely, a servant wearing a lavish Old-Indian costume came in with Benton's tea-tray. Benton nodded to him good naturedly and gave him a tip. The servant left and Benton started his tea.   
  
Suddenly, a girl, around his age, burst into the room, laughing. She didn't see him at first, she started locking the doors. When she turned, her eyes widened in surprise.  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't know that anyone was here... I'll leave in a minute sahib" she blabbered.  
Benton looked at her curiously, taking in every detail carefully.  
She had high cheek bones which slanted inwards, her face was impish-looking, but still beautiful.   
Her long lashes curled over shining eyes. Her eyebrows were lifted elegantly and nose was slightly turned up. Long, black strands of hair had come loose from a neat, tidy bun. Her lucious lips curved delicately into a smile.  
  
As she turned to leave, Benton caught hold of her hand, surprising both himself and her. She wriggled out of his grisp and whirled around to face him, keeping a safe distance between them. He withdrew his hand and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. As he looked into her deep brown eyes, he couldn' t bring himself to look away. He saw the world in her eyes and started falling in love with them.  
  
She inched closer to him slowly and cautiously, careful not to arouse him. He raised his hand, but was unsure of where to place it, so he carressed her neck. She smiled and pulled away when he leaned in to kiss her. She covered her mouth and giggled, but instantly regretted it. Benton raised an eyebrow, silently demanding her to explain what she found so amusing.  
  
"Look at us!" she exclaimed. "I don't even know your name!"   
  
"Benton... Benton Quest"  
"Oh! Are you not staying as one of my father's guests?" 


End file.
